


Искупление

by Regis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жавер жаждет наказания за свой проступок, но до Мадлена не сразу доходит, чего именно тот хочет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искупление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making amends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713110) by [wetyourselfwithblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetyourselfwithblood/pseuds/wetyourselfwithblood). 



> Предупреждения: пародия на фики с подобным сюжетом  
> Бета перевода: rose_rose  
> Переведен на ФБ-2015

Тщательно сложив документ, который читал, Мадлен поднял взгляд на Жавера. Инспектор стоял перед ним навытяжку, так и не изменив позы, с тех пор как вошел в комнату. Челюсти его были напряженно сжаты, едва ли не крепче, чем до признания, но во взгляде читалось что-то дикое. Мадлен виновато помедлил пару секунд, чтобы сохранить в памяти этот образ. 

− Вы прекрасный офицер, − сказал он. − И приносите городу много пользы. Вы не будете уволены со службы ни сегодня, ни в любой другой день − на мой взгляд, вы скорее заслуживаете повышения. − Он сделал паузу, пристально изучая лицо Жавера. − А сейчас возвращайтесь на свой пост.

Лицо Жавера не выражало ничего, кроме почтительности. Принимая его молчание за согласие со своим решением, Мадлен кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула, притворяясь, будто внезапно заинтересовался одним из счетов, лежащих на столе. Новости Жавера тяжким грузом легли на его плечи. Невинный человек страдал под гнетом его имени. Хрупкая человеческая жизнь висела на волоске над жадной пастью правосудия. Мог ли Мадлен оставаться в стороне, когда мир другого человека погружался в пучину мрака? Имел ли он право? Мог ли он…

Услышав вежливое покашливание, Мадлен удивленно поднял глаза. Жавер по-прежнему стоял перед ним. 

− Жавер, − натянуто улыбнулся Мадлен. − Есть что-то еще?

Жавер переступил с ноги на ногу. Он оглянулся на дверь позади него, прежде чем устремить на Мадлена пристальный взгляд. 

− Смею напомнить вам, месье, − сказал он с какой-то нервирующей настойчивостью, − что опозорил форму, которую ношу. 

− Да, вы уже говорили, − терпеливо заметил Мадлен. − Не переживайте так. Разве я не ответил вам на это, что вы лишь исполняли свой долг, и ничего более? 

Жавер кивнул.

− В таком случае, − подытожил Мадлен с улыбкой, которая, как он надеялся, должна была заставить Жавера уйти. Из горла Жавера вырвался странный звук, похожий на рычанье, но, казалось, спорить он не собирался. Мадлен выбрал из арсенала своих улыбок самую блаженную и мысленно еще раз подтолкнул Жавера к выходу. Ему необходимо было сконцентрироваться на куда более важных вопросах. Рабочих его фабрики! Жителях его города! Кому принадлежит его душа!... 

Однако Жавер с места так и не сдвинулся.

− Вот только, месье, − сказал он, и голос его по-прежнему звучал подчеркнуто почтительно, хотя и слегка натянуто. − Я должен вам напомнить, что действовал, движимый гневом, а не желанием свершить правосудие.

Мадлен кивнул.   
− Да, вы уже объяснили и очень подробно. Вы знаете, это не столь… 

− Я желал мести, − прошипел Жавер. − Алкал ее. Вы должны понять, что больше всего на свете я мечтал увидеть вас на коленях.

− Я отпускаю вам этот грех, Жавер. Идите с миром и больше не поддавайтесь подобным желаниям. И давайте на этом закончим. 

Жавер отмахнулся от его предложения.

− Я был жесток к женщине, к этой проститутке, − сказал он. − Вы помните? Я собирался арестовать ее. И все еще готов это сделать, если представится такая возможность. − При этих словах он впился в лицо Мадлена испытующим взглядом. Но что бы он ни надеялся найти, в глазах мэра он этого не обнаружил, поэтому продолжил. − Я выказал неуважение к вашей власти прямо во время исполнения служебных обязанностей.

− Быть такого не может.

− Это правда. Две недели назад, случайно услышав, как две юные леди отпускали комплименты вашему прекрасному физическому сложению, я громко и демонстративно фыркнул. Это было недопустимо. 

− Честное слово, ничто из перечисленного не может послужить основанием для увольнения, даже если принять к сведению все. 

− Я считаю, что ваша затея со школой обернется катастрофой, − добавил Жавер. − Я не одобряю то, как бездумно вы жертвуете деньги в пользу бедных. 

Мадлен нетерпеливым жестом снова отпустил его.

Жавер, окинув комнату взглядом, полным отчаянной ярости, выпалил:   
− И я терпеть не могу ваше пресс-папье.

− Тогда постараюсь убрать его с ваших глаз в следующий раз, когда вы придете с докладом, − рявкнул Мадлен. − Что, во имя всех святых, на вас сегодня нашло, инспектор?

Жавер сделал глубокий вдох.

− Месье, я объясню все так просто, как смогу. Сегодня утром я проснулся до рассвета и насладился плотным завтраком из ничего. Я натянул пальто и застегнул его на все пуговицы, чтобы избавить жителей вашего процветающего города от неприглядного вида заплат на рукавах моей рубашки. Я говорю вам об этом не для того, чтобы вызвать ваше сочувствие, месье, а лишь для того, чтобы вы могли оценить все, что случилось потом, в верном контексте. Стоило мне прийти в префектуру, как я первым же делом узнал, что информатор, на которого я так полагался в прошлом, слег и будет совершенно бесполезен для меня в течении нескольких недель. В том случае, если он вообще поправится, конечно, − хотя теперь у меня нет сомнений, что он выкарабкается, благодаря, по-видимому, совершенно безграничным запасам щедрости месье. Вы сможете найти старого ублюдка на улице Сен-Пьер, если вас вдруг посетит желание излить свою благодать на нераскаявшегося карманника.

− Жавер…

− Простите, месье, я слегка отклонился от темы. Итак, последним гвоздем, вбитым в гроб сегодняшнего дня, стали известия из Парижа о том, что я совершил чудовищное преступление. Я не только узнал, что ошибся, опознав в вас беглого каторжника Жана Вальжана − как вы, должно быть, помните, я даже готов был поклясться об этом под присягой − я также осознал, что, поспешив с доносом, оклеветал порядочного человека. И что моя отставка может быть единственным уместным исходом этого дела. − В этот момент Жавер поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Мадленом.

− Прийти к подобному выводу было нелегко. Прийти к нему и найти в себе силы принять неизбежное с высоко поднятой головой, скажу вам откровенно, было совершенно изнурительно. Я, должно быть, постарел лет на пять, пока поднимался вверх по ступенькам в ваш кабинет.

Мадлен открыл было рот, но Жавер пригвоздил его к месту взглядом столь острым, что тот молча закрыл его. 

− Так что вас не должно удивить, − сказал Жавер, − что результат нашей встречи не удовлетворил меня ни в коей мере. Месье, вы − верующий человек. Вы должны понимать концепцию искупления. Я прошу вас один раз проявить ваше прославленное милосердие в отношении меня и сказать: что должен сделать человек в этом городе, чтобы его наказали? 

Жавер чуть приподнял подбородок, ожидая ответа.

Мадлен, не в силах подобрать нужных слов, беспомощно взмахнул рукой.

− Мне жаль, − наконец сказал он, − но я просто не могу вас уволить. Вы слишком ценны для нашего города.

− Уволить меня! − Жавер в отчаянии воздел руки к небу. − Нет, определенно, мы уже твердо выяснили, что никакого правосудия сегодня мне не дождаться. Я всего лишь пытаюсь сказать вам, что у меня был долгий тяжелый день, меня переполняют негативные эмоции и нервы мои на пределе. И, может быть, мое настроение поднимется, если всегда столь милосердная потерпевшая сторона окажет мне услугу, разложив на своем столе и отодрав так сильно, чтобы я увидел лицо Бога.

Завершив свою речь, Жавер плотно сомкнул губы. Несколько долгих мгновений он пристально смотрел на Мадлена, ожидая его реакции. Наконец он глубоко вдохнул.   
− Но очевидно, ваши мысли заняты совсем другим, посему позвольте мне откланяться. Завтра я вернусь, как обычно, с утренним докладом. Приятного вечера, месье. 

Жавер склонил голову в церемонном поклоне и повернулся на каблуках. Он уже переступил за порог кабинета − шагал он чуть быстрее, чем обычно, − когда к Мадлену наконец вернулся дар речи.

− Погодите… Жавер! Задержитесь на минуту!

Жавер замер в дверном проеме. Его плечи были заметно напряжены. 

− Не могли бы вы, − Мадлен облизнул губы, − пожалуйста, не могли бы вернуться и минуту подождать? 

Жавер медленно, с невероятным чувством собственного достоинства, повернулся.

− Если вы собираетесь цитировать Библию, я ухожу сию же минуту, − сказал он. − Мэр вы там или не мэр. 

Мадлен покачал головой и, поднявшись со стула, сказал:   
− Минута мне понадобится, чтобы убрать все со стола. 

Жавер шагнул обратно в кабинет. Не оглядываясь, он аккуратно затворил за собой дверь.

Мадлен смахнул оскорбляющее взгляд пресс-папье в ящик стола наряду со стопкой бумаг и своими этическими проблемами. Они могли немного подождать.


End file.
